


Some Other Time

by cocoamouse



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, I know its still waaay far from christmas but just let me live, Ive been postponing this story for way too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoamouse/pseuds/cocoamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being alone on Christmas Eve isn't exactly the greatest thing, especially in Mint Choco's case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Other Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's never too late or too early to celebrate Christmas even thOUGH I DONT HAHA BUT  
> Okay look I didn't plan for it to happen during Christmas eve it just kind of...... happened but anyway enjoy some biscuits being fluffy

In his mind, he saw a standing ovation.

Rows and rows of people rising, faces full of awe and delight as they clapped, the hall echoing with the sounds of happiness, and of inspiration.

Mint kept his head bowed. That's what he wanted to hear, after every successful performance, each smile and gesture of congratulations genuine, each full of hope, and each bringing music to his ears and life.

Alas, he had to face reality.

He looked up at the empty street. In the hazy town before him, the park was empty, only the soft lights of the street lamps and snow falling around to listen to his sigh.

He checked his violin case, which had been left opened on the platform beside him, and was now dusted with a light coating of snow. Perhaps a handful of silver coins, and a couple gold ones altogether had been deposited into it, scattered about the case. Crouching down, he shifted through them, hoping to find at least one large gold coin, but there were none. Another sigh escaped his lips, it probably wasn't the best idea to have spent the last two hours performing outside in the cold. He collected the coins and filled them into a pouch, dusting away the snow to make space for his violin.

As he was doing this, the sound of clapping came from behind him.

Immediately he straightened and turned, wondering if it had just been his imagination, or if his imagination was starting to turn into hallucination.

But there she was, small, dark-haired and with a bright smile, the kind of smile he'd always wished to be greeted with after he ended a performance. And there she was, clapping for him.

For a moment he was so excited he didn't know what to do - he continued starting at her until she finally stopped clapping, and he managed an awkward bow before looking up in wonder.

"Thank you." He murmured, eyes wide.

The girl smiled, shaking her head. "No, thank you... For the performance. The park is always so dark and empty, it makes me wonder why they built it in the first place."

"Oh... It is." Mint nodded, putting his violin away and picking up the case. She was probably wondering how stupid he was to have been playing to nobody.

"It is pretty quiet here," she went on, looking around her. "But it's a bit lonely, too. And-" she paused, sneezing. "-Cold."

"Oh," Mint raised his eyebrows, stepping off the platform and towards her. "You're right. We... We shouldn't be staying out here."

The girl nodded, and held her hand out in front of him. On her palm was three large gold coins and a couple smaller ones. The gleam immediately made Mint's eyes widen in surprise, and he looked up at her, mouth agape.

"I can't take this much!" He protested, gently pushing her hand away, but she shook her head.

"Nope. I insist. Artists don't get much of a pay, so please take it." She pushed her hand back, and he sighed, smiling softly.

"Alright, if you wish." He accepted the coins gratefully. "Thank you... Ah! How rude of me. M-My name is Mint."

"Cocoa." She replied, grinning. "And you're right, Mint. We shouldn't be staying out here. I left my coat at home and I'm freezing."

They set out at a relaxed pace, exiting the fog-shrouded park and into the brighter town area. There were still many people bustling about, across streets and in and out of shops, probably for last minute Christmas presents. Bright lights twinkled through the windows of shops and cozy cafe interiors, luxurious gifts of chocolates and toys seated by their windows, each with a large price tag attached.

 _How nice it would be if I had the money to buy such gifts for someone,_ Mint thought forlornly, as he stared through the frosted windows. _But I have no money nor a somebody to give it to, and Father would have no use for such gifts._

"Mint," Cocoa's soft voice urged him out of his thoughts as he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "I'm going to buy a drink. Do you want one?"

"Me?" He asked incredulously, as though she could have been talking to someone else. "No, you've already given me..."

"Exactly!" She persisted, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the cafe. "You can barely feed or dress yourself, so I might as well get you something."

 _Huh... Am I really_ that _badly dressed_? He lifted an arm to his nose and sniffed the fabric of his sleeve. _Uh... Maybe._ Mint looked around the cafe as Cocoa ordered. He rarely ventured into places like this, everything was usually too noisy, crowded, or expensive. Mostly all three simultaneously.

A short while later, he and Cocoa were seated by the cafe window, looking out at the street filled with people and twinkling Christmas lights as they sipped the hot chocolate from their mugs. A faint image of them smiling was reflected on the glass.

Mint took another sip from his mug. "Do you do this everyday?"

"Not every single day," Cocoa smiled shyly. "Sometimes, if I'm bored, or lonely, or happy, or just feel like having some... Which is actually every day, you're right."

Both of them laughed. After quieting down, they resumed their watch of the streets outside. Mint sighed. "It must be nice."

Cocoa's smile faltered. "I guess." She said, sighing wistfully to herself. "A mug of hot chocolate always makes me happy, but... It can't be that happy if you don't have anyone to share it with, is it?"

"You have me." Mint grinned.

Cocoa giggled. "Yes, I have you, for today!" She placed her mug back down on the table. "What about you? Do you perform there - at the park - every day?"

"No." Mint began hesitantly, looking thoughtful. "I've just been going to the park more often, that's all. This is kind of the only way I can earn money right now, since my father keeps insisting he handle our finances himself. I know he's working hard for us but I wish he would rest a little sometimes."

"I... I think you're very talented." Cocoa cut in quickly, feeling awkward. "Why don't you join a competition, or something? I bet there are tons of people looking for some musical talents."

"Heh." Mint stirred the contents of his mug, looking amused. "Maybe." He stopped, then looked up, eyes widening. "Oh."

Cocoa frowned funnily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, before a wide grin spread across his face. "If I promise to play in a competition, will you sing?"

"What?" Cocoa looked shocked, blinking in surprise. "How did you know - I'm not - well, sure, I've gone caroling before, but..." She hesitated, seeing the cheeky grin on his face, and blushed. "I don't think I'm that good."

"That's right," he pointed at her, "you're one of the girls I saw caroling a week back. You were the only one in white. Everyone else was wearing red."

"Oh," she stared at the contents of her mug. "Really?"

"Yes. Like a snow angel."

"Okay, now you're just trying to flirt with me." Cocoa laughed, pushing his hand away. "Seriously. I don't think I'd ever make the cut in a competition for... _whatever_ , but, I'll think about it."

"Then I'll think about it too." Mint downed the last of the hot chocolate before setting the mug to the side, smiling warmly. "Anyway, thank you. It's been a pleasant night."

Cocoa's smile widened as well, eyes twinkling in the soft rosy light of the cafe. "You're welcome. A-And thank you too, for being with me. I guess I'd better head home. Maybe we can do something again, s-some other time?"

Mint grinned. "I'll be seeing you then. Might be playing in the freezing park again, as always."

"Of course you will." Cocoa got up from her seat, waving as she headed towards the cafe exit. "So, uh... Bye!"

Mint waved until she had left his view, before finally turning to the ceiling, chuckling softly. "Just had to choose this seat, huh?" He gazed at the mistletoe hanging above where Cocoa had been seated.

"Yeah. Maybe some other time."

**Author's Note:**

> btw I know it's more or less canon that Buttercream Choco is Cheesecake's father but I feel like... he should be Mint's like c'mon. I just imagine them not being so rich in the beginning but he scrapes up enough money to buy Mint a violin anyway and from then on it gets better okay just
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
